<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PROSTITUTE by INVISIBLE2ELEVEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335239">PROSTITUTE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/INVISIBLE2ELEVEN/pseuds/INVISIBLE2ELEVEN'>INVISIBLE2ELEVEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chainsaw Man (Manga), 链锯人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>G向, M/M, alternative universe, 半AU, 各种恶堕</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/INVISIBLE2ELEVEN/pseuds/INVISIBLE2ELEVEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>为了钱能做任何事情并且没被玛奇玛饲养的电次的除了当黑道恶魔猎人外的额外职业。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL电次, mob电次</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PROSTITUTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂，你听说了吗，那个新来的小子。”</p>
<p>“你是说那个为了钱不要命的新人？”</p>
<p>“对对，就是他，他现在可是这的红人。”</p>
<p>“他不就给黑市提供恶魔吗？”</p>
<p>“啧，这你就不知道了吧，他可是为了钱什么都肯做。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>电次从来没觉得自己的生活有什么值得别人用异样眼光相看的地方，他不过是为了钱财，为了能吃饱饭，有个好地方住而已，更何况他现在能赚到很多钱，生活质量也不同于往日。</p>
<p>他已经感到很满足了，但不知为何穿梭在藏匿着污垢的街巷之中时总有人用着异样的眼光上下打量他。</p>
<p>他不懂，也不乐意浪费他本就不多的脑细胞去想他到底做了什么才让这些同样生活在底层如同蛀虫一样的人这样打量他。</p>
<p>两日前猎杀的恶魔现在已经交易出去了，这让他的钱包更满了，但他现在还有另一项工作，一项不费什么力气也能挣到不少钱的额外工作。</p>
<p>这项额外工作起源于一个从他这里买入恶魔尸体的黑帮头目，那个长得穷凶极恶的流氓多付了他一笔不小的钱财买下他的初夜，电次甚至不知道男人的初夜是个什么概念，直到被拉扯入不知名的漩涡之中他才回过味来。</p>
<p>他像个天生的婊子那样自然而放荡的浪叫，无师自通的吸吮着男人的阴茎，尚处于成长期的身体意外的柔软，在床上和随便什么其他地方随意扭曲出诱人的姿态，总是过分乐观极易满足的年轻面庞充斥着情欲的颜色。</p>
<p>感谢那位头目，电次的副业很快得到了发展，他不仅是黑市专供恶魔的商人，还成为了藏于暗处那些恶人们手中流通的商品——无论怎么肏怎么玩弄都坏不了的性爱玩具。</p>
<p>他已经对这项副业很熟悉了，甚至被开发出了极为浪荡的才能而不自知，他只觉得这工作并不累人赚的还多，甚至遇上不错的客人还能挺舒服，但他还总是想着女人的胸脯，柔软又饱满，不像他自己的，曾被客人要求自己摸的时候他体会过，虽然柔软但过于单薄。</p>
<p>想要大胸啊！超级想摸大胸的！</p>
<p>他总是这么想，好在很快就有女客找来了。</p>
<p>那位女性军火走私贩有着一些特殊的爱好，于是电次在他的人生中第一次揉捏到了女性的胸部，他觉得果然不错，将脸埋在那位女性胸脯中时如同身处天堂，但彼时他的屁股里正插着一根勤勤恳恳工作着的按摩棒，脑子也被那个女军火贩子极富技巧的鞭打弄得迷迷糊糊，如同小狗一样呜呜咽咽的窝在那个女人的怀里，将脸埋在她的胸脯中。</p>
<p>电次虽然因为这份副业得以接触到很多女性，也脱离了处男的身份，那些女人大多是想体会养一只可怜小狗做宠物的乐趣，所以，女客并不是天天都有，大多数情况下他的客人还是那些急于在这幅年轻的躯体上发泄情绪与他们恶劣本性的男人。</p>
<p>他们乐于用任何手段来玩弄这副年轻的身体，调教这个初时情欲的男孩，让他在性爱中的一举一动都带上他们的痕迹，将他摆弄成他们喜欢的样子，他们不需要担心除了性以外的东西——比如怀孕，他们也不需要怜香惜玉，更不需要担心把这位年轻人不小心弄死，毕竟恶魔人的身体是玩不坏的玩具。</p>
<p>于是电次的名声，作为婊子的名声，在这座中心城市的阴暗角落中传开了，只要你能付得起费用，无论什么样的要求他都能做到，而这个年轻人纯情又浪荡的本性也成了别人的谈资，哪怕他们付不起这位高级娼妓的价钱，他们也能在口头上去猥亵那具色情的身体，然后在臆想中射精。</p>
<p>处于东京繁华地段，离有名的霓虹街不远的那家装潢得富丽堂皇的酒店是电次最常去的地方，偶尔是为了交易，更多的时候是为了做他的副业。</p>
<p>虽然某些客人也会在其他地方约他，但大部分客人依旧认为酒店是最方便的地方，支撑起了霓虹街的酒店尤其是嫖娼的好地方。</p>
<p>霓虹街上的流莺也有贵贱之分，下贱又便宜的婊子能让你随时随地的在阴暗的角落里来一发，而那些高级的娼妓则可以穿着体面的走进华丽的酒店，用娇嫩的肉体和妆容精致的面庞去服侍那些有钱的客人。</p>
<p>电次不懂为什么那些高级的娼妓虽然身处泥潭竟然也自持身份从不肯和人随便的来一炮，但他可不管那些，只要付给他令他满意的价钱，无论客人提出什么要求，无论是什么样的客人，他都能欣然接受。</p>
<p>前台的小姐已经和他很熟识了，毕竟在普通人眼中这只是个单纯乐观又可爱的孩子，很容易就博得了大家的好感，电次和她热情的打了招呼好像一个不会失去光热的太阳。</p>
<p>前台的小姐送给他一个微笑，目送着这位不久前刚出了名的高级男娼上了电梯，目光中流露出一丝羡慕与同情，她曾经也是一位高级的妓女，身体中总是含着男人的精液奔走在豪宅与酒店间，但她逐渐感到力不从心，直到有一天一位熟客抱怨她的身体大不如从前，于是从那时起她失去了做这份工作的资本，虽然姿色依旧，但她也不再那么年轻了。</p>
<p>那个总是散发着热情的年轻男孩是她见过的人里最为奇特的存在，他从不抱怨，竭尽全力的去接受去挑战，她听说过他的事迹，纯情又下贱的婊子，无论被如何糟蹋下一次的时候都宛如处子，而且他年轻帅气，于是她羡慕他有这样的资本，但是她也同情他，做这份工作的人哪里有那么多是天生的婊子呢，她们，他们，不过都是被扯入地狱的可怜人，努力的在泥潭中挣扎，却越陷越深，像她这样能拥有一份稳定的工作都是幸运的存在。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>希望能拥有kudos，以及，lof的话喜欢的可以来个三连吗www。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>